Ya Cheat Ya Lose IN YOUR FACE SASUKE!
by Little Miss Suzuki
Summary: Sasuke has been dating Sakura for a year. On their anniversary with him, she catchs him with her best friend, INO! So, Sakura goes to Sai for comfort. Not a oneshot. This was made for I felt bad about my delayed Updates on I'm engaged to that!So Sorry!


**Suzu-** Gomen Minna about the updates on 'I'm Engaged To That!'. School has started and I have been on abit of a writer's block with it. And to say sorry for my late updates, I have written this for future entertainment. This was random, but it is not a one-shot. I absolutely hate one shots. It's like. You read it, but you want more, but it's already done. This is a SaiXSakura fanfic. I will update after I update 'I'm Engaged to That!', but If I have futher problems, I might update this one before hand. Thank you all and I hope you guys forgive for the writter's block! I couldn't figure out any more ideas! Not to mention School!

**Nanami-** Oh! Hey minna! Sorry about not showing up, and there is no 3rd chapter for now for 'I'm Engaged to That!', but since I'm not in this fanfic, I shall help her with the author notes!

**Suzu-** mutters More like you forced me…

**Nanami-** Oh shut up! And yes everyone, she does not own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura skipped down the street. Today is her anniversary with Sasuke. They have been dating for a year. She quickly stopped to fix her red dress,that clung onto her curves and showed abit of cleavage. She then looked down at her 5 inch stilletos. As of then,she bumped into Sai.

"Hey Ugly," Sai said,staring at her innocent face,her emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. Of course she was oblivious to it.

"Hiya Sai!!!" Sakura chirped. Sai raised his eyebrow.

"Date?" he asked. The overly happy pinkette nodded her head. She waved him, 'goodbye'. And He waved back.

As she elegantly went to their favorite restruant,Konoha's number one, Lugi's.She stopped to check herself in the glass, but spotted blonde and raven.

'What is Ino-pig doing here?' she thought. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Sasuke,her Sasuke, was kissing Ino-pig, her best friend.She began fume. A deadly aura surrounded her. Flames spewd around. Sasuke,noticing his girlfriend for a year was there.

'Shit' he thought, as he shoved Ino into a taxi. Sakura looked up. Her delicate eyebrows raised to their hairline, her hands crossed over her c-cups, and her hips pointed out to a side.

"Explain, Uchiha," Sakura commanded. Sasuke began to sweat. (Ughh,I have this sudden hate for him for this FanFic)

"It's not what it looked like.." Sasuke started off.

"Yeah, I totally believe that, so is Ino now your sister? Incest?" Sakura finished with her face cocked to a side in a cocky mannner.

Sasuke was expecting her to break down and cry and beg for him to stay,but not stand there and calmly take it. It was like she knew.

Sakura,like reading his mind said, " Cheap flower perfume? I am and still Ino's best friend, I should know what she smelt like, I just ignored it, but seeming your still seeing her, but again, you could have felt gay and decided to put Ino's perfume on, both were totally possible."

Sakura spun on her heel, but before she left, she turned around.

"Goodby Uchiha-san, I no longer know you, nor have I met you," she said calming before walking away. Sasuke's eyes widen. His biggest fan girl besides Ino, just walked away from him and claimed not to know him.And she question his sexuality!

When Sakura was sure she was out of his sight, she sighed.

'_Here comes the water works…'_ she thought. Her tears were threatening to fall,but there was no way in hell was she going to cry in public. She quickly ran to the nearest house. Sai's apartment.

As Sai opened his door, Sakura flung herself at him and began sobbing into his shirt. Sai sighed,he was going to give that Uchiha a good beating after he found out what had made Sakura cry.He led her in , and let her sit on his lap, sobbing into his already wet shirt. He could only make out a few words, but it was enough said from Sakura. Sai was fuming.

" Sasuke"

"Ino"

And

"Cheating"

Those were some huge keywords. Sai rubbed his hand on Sakura's back, trying to comfort the girl . Sakura gripped his shirt tightly. After awhile, she got most of her tears out. She put her head at the crook of his neck, and sniffed, trying to calm herself down.

"Sakura, you Okay?" Sai asked, worried. He felt her nod her head.

"Ano, Sai, can I stay here? It's getting late, and I don't think I can go home like this at night," Sakura said,looking down at her revealing,but not slutty red dress. Her eyes were blotchy and blood shot.

"Sure," Sai said,trying his best to be a good friend.

"And, gomen about wetting your shirt…" Sakura giggled,looking at the huge wet spot on his shirt. As Sai got up to go get another shirt, Sakura grabbed the end of his shirt, peering up at him like a lost child. He sighed and motioned her to follow him. Sakura got up from the couch.

Sai reached into his closet and pulled out 2 T-shirts. Pulling off his wet one, and slipping on the dry one, he threw the other one at Sakura. Sai turned his head,as Sakura tried to wiggled out of the dress.

Keyword: tried.

"Ano,Sai, can you help me?" Sakura asked, abit embarrased she couldn't get out of her own dress.

"Ugly, cant you do anything by your self?" Sai teased, earning himself a playful punch to his shoulder. Sai walked behind Sakura and pulled down the zipper. Admiring how smooth and silky her porcelain skin looked like. Sai again turned his head as Sakura wiggled out of her dress, slipping into his t-shirt that fell to her knees. Sakura frowned.

"Sai… your shirts are **Humongous**" Sakura exclaimed. Sai chuckled at her childish antics. Sakura ,leaving her her dress and shoes that were a heap in the corner of Sai's room, jumped onto his king sized bed.

"Sai! Sai! Look!! It's sooooo bouncy!!!" Sakura squealed as she jumped on his bed. Sai chuckled and grabbed her waist mid air in her jumping and flopped her down onto the bed.

"Now, Sakura, Bed are for Sleeping, not Jumping," Sai said in a mocking stern voice, while Sakura pouted. Sakura let herself relax, sinking into Sai's kind sized bed. (A/N You know that kind that doesn use springs? The one with the wine test? Yeah,he has one of those!) Taking in his scent, she quickly fell into a calm state of sleep, her hair spilled freely on the pillow.

Sai watched as her chest went up and down. The moonlight shined on her face, giving her a innocent aura. Dropping his head ontop of his own pillow, and burying his face into her pink locks, and inhaling her scent of Sugar Cookies mixed with a faint trail of a natural scent of cherry. He then let sleep claim him, her steady breathing lurring him into his own dreamworld.

* * *

**Suzu-** Minna, again, Gomen about the delayed updates! Sooo Sorry! Hope you liked it! It would be helpful if everyone reviewed, or maybe gave me an idea or two!

-gives out cookies-

-goes into thinking position-

-Pushes Itachi as a prize at one of those canival booths-

**Suzu-** IF YOU REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS, I SHALL GIVE YOU …. THE SEX GOD HIMSELF! ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi- **No,you wont.

-Itachi walks away-

-Anime tears fall down Suzu-chi's face-


End file.
